Twily's Alone Time
by Zubric
Summary: Twilight's day had been very stressful and by the time she had gotten home she felt very drained. Her thoughts drift to her home in Canterlot and she ends up picking the perfect way to help unwind before bed. -ageplay-


Twilight's head hung low as she walked down the empty hall of her pristine sparkling castle letting out a hefty sigh. The sun had just set below the horizon the moon soon rising to greet the night. Despite the calming atmosphere outside, Twilight felt completely worn out. With two very long drawn-out meetings, and having to deal with Spike throwing a tantrum, she felt more stressed than she had felt in months. As if only to make matters worse, she had missed her spa appointment that she'd planned with Rarity and Fluttershy. This had left her a little frustrated at herself. Normal she would curl up with a good book to help unwind, but she lacked the energy to put the effort into it.

She stopped by an open window feeling the cool breeze against her cheek. The red drapes blew in the wind as she took in a deep breath of the sweet air. It helped marginally but was not even a step forward towards her being relaxed . From her vantage point she could see Canterlot in the distance lights shimmering from late night goings-on visible like the stars in the sky against the cliff face. She continued to stare for a while with half-lidded eyes, resting her forehooves upon the sill. Her mind soon wandered thinking about her parents. It had been so long since they had seen each other, the last time being her coronation and the after party.

She let out another long sigh, unable to explain the feelings that came over her. It wasn't exactly like homesickness, but that was a closest approximation she could think of. The more she watched the gleaming city, the more she thought of home and her mother's warm embrace.

As she moved away from the window she paused. A small grin wended its way across her muzzle. This would be the perfect way to relieve the built up stress from today. It had been ages since she had last done it, and she felt it was well needed tonight. Her eyes cautiously scanned the halls as she headed for her bedroom. She double checked that Spike was fast asleep smiling as she watched him hug his Rarity plushie close to his body and mumble in his sleep. The sight lightened her mood, and she moved on towards her room once again. Once inside, she shut the door and made sure it was locked. The last thing she wanted was Spike walking in on her private time. Satisfied with her privacy, she went over to her oak wood wardrobe and reached towards the back. After swishing her hoof through empty air for several seconds, she finally found purchase on a slightly bruised cardboard box and drew it out from behind the cabinet. With a quick flick of her magic she opened the flaps, and a grin formed on her face as she stared at her long time friend.

She picked up the ragged, grey Smarty Pants doll and wrapped her forelegs tightly around it. Her soft fabric shell felt just as cuddly as it had always had been. "Oh Smarty, I'm sorry. It's been so long," she said softly. It had taken some doing, but she had eventually convinced Big Mac to give her back without much trouble. She had even gone through the complex process of fixing up her red and blue button eyes and filled her with new fluffy stuffing, making her the idle snuggle buddy she remember so fondly from when she was a little filly.

However, Smarty wasn't the only thing Twilight wanted from the box. She reached inside once more and grabbed one of the foal-style adult diapers. The diaper itself was quite fluffy, thick enough to be a small pillow. A pale pink border rounded the edges of it and upon the absorbent padding itself were little purple stars. The diaper tabs were just as foalish, being a bright pink with purple edges.

It wasn't that she was an adult foal. She just found diapers to be comfy on occasion, a little hobby that had started out of curiosity after seeing the cake twins sleeping during the time she had foalsat them. Taking the diaper to her bed, she set it down and placed Smarty on her pillow. She paused for a moment letting out a light chuckle. " _Better use the bathroom before I start,_ " she thought. She had tried using her diaper once before, but found it a little too weird and gross. Turning around, she headed off to the bathroom to empty what little had built up inside her.

Upon her return, she laid down on the bed, taking the crinkling garment in her aura. She took hold of her tail, taking a moment to close her eyes and visualize her mother diapering her up. She thought about her mother making cooing noises at her as she prepared to change her. Her hind hooves would be lifted up, a gentle tug felt when she'd needle her tail though the hole in the back. She'd kick her legs impatiently, then her mother would shush her gently and tell her that everything would be alright. She concentrated on the memories, trying to capture what she had felt as a foal. Each time she did this, the process became easier, and this time she was able to do it faster than ever before. She smiled and revelled in the feeling of ultimate security, like everything would be alright and nothing could ever happen to her. No princesses to disappoint, no deadlines to miss, no cranky baby dragon pestering her for more moustache spells. Just herself in a thick, comfy diaper, her plushie cradled in her forelegs, a hoof in her mouth, and not a care in the world.

Pausing her reverie for the moment, Twilight got to work preparing for diapering. She levitated the bottle of foal powder behind her and lifted her legs up into the air. She sprinkled a tiny bit of foal powder on her bottom just so she could get the smell of being young into her mind. She imagined her mom would have applied a much heftier amount of it to prevent her little filly from getting a rash. Her mother would then lower her back down upon the diaper, her tiny rump sinking into the soft cushion of its comforting embrace. As she thought about her mother diapering her, she realized that she had shaken a neat little pile of foal powder on her hindquarters. With a blush, she dusted off the excess. After all, it's not like she'd really need the powder; she wasn't planning on wetting her diaper, so there was no point in moisture barriers like that. After she was thoroughly powdered, she pulled the front of her diaper up and held it snugly to her stomach. As she held it, she taped up one side of her diaper, then the other, making sure to get it as tight as she could.

Giving her padding a few pats, she shifted around to get comfy and made sure it was on snug. She hugged Smarty Pants tighter as she moved her hind legs back and forth, in and out, testing their mobility. Whenever she'd let her legs go, her padding would spread them back out and render her unable to walk. Not that she be doing much walking in this thing. She was quite content to stay in her room and foal out. She smiled, the safe feeling of helplessness filling her with peace.

Her body slumped against the mattress as a soft breeze brushed against her coat, causing a slight shiver and reminding her she had forgotten to close her bedroom window. Her eyes remained closed as she let out a yawn. Despite feeling far more relaxed now, she wasn't ready to nod off just yet. She imagined her mother once more as she took her starry night bedsheets in her magic. Her mother would pull them over her as she tucked her little filly into bed after a day full of fun and games. She'd make sure the blankets were tucked snuggly around her foal before giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead wishing her goodnight. Twilight would stare up at the mobile, entranced by the sun and moon shapes flying above her head, not yet comprehending that they were celestial bodies moved about by the two great alicorn princesses. To her small foal mind, they were just bright blobs in the sky that made things light up. She took that moment to open her eyes and look at the moon out her window, holding on to that thought as she reduced herself to the mental state of a foal. The big ball thingy was all full. She wondered why there were circles on it. Why it was all glowy. Did it have a firefly inside making it all bright? She smiled and closed her eyes, happy to experience that childlike wonder.

A calm content smile was now upon her face as her body became limp. She mustered up her remaining energy as she said, "Mmmm, just one more thing Smarty." Her horn glowed one final time. From inside her nightstand's drawer floated an adult sized bubble gum pink pacifier. She pushed the soother gently into her mouth and gave it a few suckles. The sensation was always interesting to her. She couldn't explain exactly why, but it made her feel like she was safe when she suckled her pacifier, like she was protected by unseen forces that no evil could ever hope to penetrate. Even the monsters under her bed wouldn't stand a chance.

Soothed by the safe feeling the diaper, pacifier, and Smarty pants being there to protect her from harm, Twilight yawned again, feeling young as she gave the pacifier a few more suckles. Her stress was now a mere footnote compared to how she felt right now. Before she let sleep overcome her, she imagined her mother singing to her the familiar lullaby she loved. Correction, still loved to this day to her. Velvet would pet her mane, stroking her cheek every so often as she sang the heartwarming notes, comforting her innocent foal and putting a smile on her little face. A similar smile spread over Twilight's face as the memory filled her with warmth, the kind of warmth that a mother often would infuse in her little ones. She gave Smarty Pants another squeeze, curling into a foetal position for just a moment before relaxing back into her mattress. Another suckle on her pacifier. She sighed, loving the comfort the simple act of suckling brought to her.

She opened her eyes again, looking up at the moon. It couldn't hurt… "Night-night, Moon!" Then she looked down at her stuffed animal. "Night-night, Shmawty Pantsh!" She paci-kissed her plushie and snuggled back in bed.

She let out a chuckle. Maybe she was more of an adult foal than she thought.


End file.
